Kings Collage - A Hamilton Fanfic
by BillyRayWalrus
Summary: This is a story set in the modern day will all of the main characters are around the age of 14 and 15. It will be updated weekly (if i can), and will be suitable for almost everyone. Each of the chapters will be based around the song of the same number. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kings Collage – A Hamilton Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 – An Introduction**_

Hi, welcome to my high school Hamilton fanfic. I would just like to say a few words before I start the meat of this fanfic. First, this will be following the course of the musical, with the chapters of his life being chronologized into 46 chapters. However, for the sake of this fanfiction, I have changed the ages and locations of certain characters. It will be set at a high school, with most of the main characters being in year 10 (or 9th grade). Here are the ages I am thinking of:

 _Hamilton – 14_

 _Burr – 14_

 _Eliza – 14_

 _Angelica – 15 (10_ _th_ _grade)_

 _Laffayette – 15 (10_ _th_ _grade)_

 _Laurens – 14_

 _Muligan – 15 (10_ _th_ _grade)_

 _Washington – 30 (head teacher)_

 _Peggy – 11 (she is always irrelevant)_

 _Samuel Seabury – 16 (10_ _th_ _grade)_

 _Charles Lee – 40 (teacher)_

Even though it will be a kind of high school drama, and quite different from the source material, I hope you all enjoy it and make sure to comment after every update! It will be rated T by the way, unless I do a few sections more mature. During the school term, I will try to update every week. During the holidays however, the updates will be more often, if less regular.

The Walrus 😊


	2. Chapter 1 - Alexander Hamilton

_**Kings Collage – A Hamilton Fanfic**_

 _ **2 – Alexander Hamilton**_

 _Imagine that all of the characters look like younger versions of the Broadway actors, in case I don't go into much description of appearances._

As the rain began to spit down onto the sidewalk outside the huge building, a solitary figure trudged up just outside the entrance. One that was small and hunched, shivering from the cold. A figure that was standing with a small case clenched tightly in his right hand. No one was near him. If they did however, they would hear him repeating the same phrase. At almost a whisper "There's a million things I haven't done. Just you wait". Lost in his thoughts, he was snapped out of his trance when a crack of thunder rocked the very earth itself. Seemingly remembering his surroundings, as well as the current appalling weather, the figure walked over to the entrance of the Kings Collage High School.

Shaking himself down, the sodden student realised that people had their eyes on him. Namely, the receptionist. A pair of silver half-mooned spectacles were perched on her vulture-esc nose. Her eyes themselves had a beadiness akin to a marble. She was cladded in a granite grey cardigan, and, when she spoke, it was in a monotonal drone. "Yes?" She snapped impatiently. The student froze. He didn't know what to do and began to shake. He opened his mouth, but, unusually, no words came out. "Are you the new student". The child could only stutter out

"y…y…yes…yes, that's…me."

"You're name?"

"Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton"

The receptionist squinted at Alexander, then checked the register. Then looked again. This continued for a solid couple of minutes, with the dusty receptionist getting slower and slower with each look at the register. As nervous and eager to please as Hamilton was, he was too bored with the snail's pace that the receptionist was working at, and he couldn't stop his natural instinct to impatiently snap at the receptionist.

"How long is this gonna take – I want to still be the same age as my new class when I get there."

A silence fell over the room, and the rhythmic tapping of the keyboards quickly fell silent as the gravity of what Hamilton had said to a teacher set in. In not more than a second, Hamilton's face cycled through several emotions – anger, then doubt. Realization then fear, before settling on desperation. He was begging for forgiveness, apologising profusely. Then, something strange happened. She laughed. A light chuckle than shocked Hamilton out of his frozen position. He had assumed that she was too dead on the inside to find anything even remotely humourous.

"I like you kid. Here's your room key – dorm room 155. You should head to the next lesson early. Its form time. Here is your timetable and map. Good luck kid." She said as she handed Hamilton a handful of crumpled paper and metal. After sorting the equipment, Hamilton thanked her before entering the left wing of the school.

As he hurried to his new form room, Alex still had time to take in his surroundings. The dull maroon floors. The crumbling dry wall. The constant presence of spiders and their webs. A stench of awful school food. This was all that Hamilton's overactive brain had time to take note of in the small walk to his form room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

You could hear a pin drop. Clearly the receptionist was wrong – she said that no one would be in the room, but every chair was full of faces that Alex didn't know. As he looked out over the other students he started to panic. He wasn't ready for this. The silence stretched on and the awkwardness began to rise and rise until, inevitably, someone coughed. Then someone else. Then a whisper, with the culprit pointedly staring at Alex. Then more coughs and more whispers.

"QUIET" The teacher bellowed, and they were silenced instantaneously. "Everyone, meet your latest classmate. Go on son – introduce yourself" Hamilton stepped forward. Cold. Tired. Dishevelled and hunched. He went to speak, and then hesitated.

"What are you, mute?" "Go on get on with it." Hurry up" In the brief interlude after the teacher's speech the class had lost all focus and started to chat amongst themselves.

Until something changed. Something changed in Hamilton. He straightened up and cleared his throat. He swept his long sodden hair out of his face and began to talk.

"I am Alexander Hamilton. I come from the Caribbean, and I was happy there until my house was destroyed in a hurricane. Then I wrote charters for my town until they gave me enough money to get a boat to New York. My dad is Scottish and he abandoned us when I was a baby. My mother died two years ago. What else… um… that's it really."

When Hamilton looked back at the class, he noticed the looks of shock and horror on the faces of his peers. Smiling slightly, he motioned at the teacher that he was going to sit down. Realising that he was being communicated, the teacher began to speak.

"Wow, that's awful. My name is Washington, and I'm your form tutor for this year. You need to put your stuff in your room." He looked around the room, and locked eyes with one of the student.

Aaron, go and show him to his room."

The kid, Aaron, got up from his chair, packed up what little equipment he had out on the table, and then walked up to Hamilton. Motioning to the door, he surprised Hamilton by saying  
"Shall we?"

 _Please review and give me advice…_

 _The Walrus_


	3. Chapter 2 - Aaron Burr Sir

_**Kings Collage – A Hamilton Fanfic**_

 _ **3 – Aaron Burr Sir**_

Obviously affected by Hamilton's outburst, Aaron waited very patiently to hear everything that Mr Washington had to say and, when Washington finally did shut the door, he immediately started talking to Hamilton.

"Let me just say that I understand – I lost my parents as well. Its hard, but I can help."

Hamilton laughs and, when Burr looks quizzically, he responds with a droll comment.

"Thanks for the offer – you can start by helping me find Dorm room 155".

"You're in 155? I'm in 156! We're neighbours!"

"Cool – shall we get going"

"Yeah, and let me get your bag"

The duo began to stroll down the network of corridors that were housed under the room of Kings Collage High School. Along the way, Burr and Hamilton traded sarcastic comments about the more terrible aspects of their current home. Along the way to the north wing, which he learned is where the dorm rooms are, Hamilton tried to siphon all the knowledge he could off of his new and currently only friend. These facts were mostly inconsequential, but Hamilton did learn that the dorm rooms were only for orphans and people Burr in affectionately described as peasants. Hamilton took offence at this comment, but he hid his feelings, not trying to alienate the only person he knew. There were only 10 dorm rooms in this high-school.

While Burr was laughing at one of Hamilton's remark, he was abruptly stopped by Alex, who had frozen in place.

"What's wrong Alex? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Burr traced Alex's eyeline to a name on one of the doors. Wondering the significance of the name to Hamilton, Burr shrugged it off and nudged Hamilton along saying

"Come on dude, we don't have time to wait – its almost 4th period. That means lunch at 5th. And that means…"

"A crowd. Yeah, lets get going." And with that, they continued down the corridor, leaving the door with the name George William Frederick behind them.

A few minutes after the incident at the door, Burr stopped Hamilton and motioned to the door saying

"This is your stop – ready to meet your roommate?"

"I guess yeah." After a moment, however, something dawned on Hamilton. "Wait a second, wont they be in class."

Burr responded quite assuredly

"No, because on the first day back from winter break, you only have one form period, which is different for each 9th grade form."

Hamilton asked Burr if he wanted to hang out for a while, but Burr declined, saying that he needed to study. With that, Burr left, leaving Hamilton alone to meet his new roommate. He breathed. He gathered his nerves. He knocked on the door. After the first three knocks, he felt the mahogany door swing on its hinges (Hamilton's hyper active brain noticed the squeaking door and made a mental note to buy some oil). Before he had a chance to notice anything else he was greeted we the smiling face of a fellow 14-year-old.

"Hi, you must be Alex!" Looking past the beaming face, Hamilton saw his new room. It had two wooden single beds, two small chests of draws, one shared bookcase and a doorway leading to a small on-suite bathroom. It took Hamilton a few seconds to realise that his roommate was just standing there smiling with his hand out. His face wavered, and he began to take his hand back. But before he could, Hamilton took it and apologetically said,

"Sorry to keep waiting, I was just looking at your… uh mine…uh our room. It looks nice."

"Thanks – want to come in?"

"Yeah"

He moved out of the doorway, allowing Hamilton to move into the doorway. When Alex went further into the room, he was surprised to see that there were two more people in the cramped room.

"Guys – this is Alex. He's my new roommate. Alex, meet the guys. My name is John Laurens and this…" John gestured to the dorm room "is the place to be!" This comment made everyone present laugh, and while the group were laughing, one of the other two people in the room stepped up to shake hands with Hamilton. He was physically unimposing, but still carried an air of intrigue and when he spoke, he had a distinct French accent.

"Je m'appelle Lafayette. Zorry, I am from Paris. I live, how you say, er, diagonal the hall."

The other of Johns friends, rather large and bulky, cut in with a booming voice.

"Across the hall you numbskull. I am Hercules Mulligan – I'm the only one of these losers who has even talked to a girl, let alone kissed one. Anyway, me and Frenchie over there are roommates, in 152."

After shaking hands with the Lafayette and Mulligan, Hamilton responded to their introductions with one of his own.

"Hi – I'm Alexander Hamilton. I assume that you have already met my roommate." At this comment Lafayette laughed, and Hamilton continued.

"I'm from the Caribbean, and I love writing. My parents are dead and I have barely any worldly possessions!" While this kind of humour would not have appealed to many people, Hamilton's risky gambit had payed off, and the whole gang began to chuckle. After the laughter had died down, Mulligan rather briskly said

"Well, we're off. We'll give you two a chance to connect. I have a feeling that you are gonna be good friends." And with that, the pair saunter off out of the room.

15 minutes later, Alex and John were quickly becoming good friends. They had discovered that they had the same left wing political stance, the same impoverished upbringing and the same desire to make a change. When the bell rang for the end of 5th period, Alex and John checked their timetables. They both had a citizenship lesson, which was a mandatory class once a week. Walking down the same corridors as before, another, much more personal conversation started between John and Alex than the one between Alex and Aaron.

"Room 41 – this is citizenship – are you ready!"

"Of course – do you know why?"

"No – please bless me with that knowledge"

Despite the previous sarcasm, Hamilton was entirely serious in what he said as he opened the door…

"I am not throwing away my shot"…


	4. Chapter 3 - My Shot

_**Kings Collage – A Hamilton Fanfic**_

 _ **4 – My Shot**_

"So, I would like to welcome you all to the first of many citizenships that you will learn to love this term." As the teacher was making this dull speech, he began walking down the rows of the cramped wooden desks, handing out heavy packs of paper. "These notebooks that I am handing out will be important as you will make notes and ponder the meaning of existence duh duh duh duh blab la bla…" At this point Hamilton began to zone out, finding more interest in the cracks in the floor than the, in his opinion, incoherent ramblings of a moron.

However, his lack of attention drew unwanted focus from the rest of the class, and, without realising, the whole class had its eyes on him.

"AHEM. Mr Hamilton – if I'm boring you, or you find this information useless, perhaps I should be the student, and you could teach the class." The teacher leant back in his chair, thinking that he had bested a seemingly idiotic student. Mr Greene hadn't counted on the incredible mind of Alexander Hamilton.

"Well its about time" Hamilton sharply responded bringing out a chuckle from John, who was sitting directly in front of Hamilton.

"So, what were we talking about – ah euthanasia. Well, I personally believe that it should be one-hundred percent allowed. After, can anyone truly empathise with someone who is in enough pain that it makes them want to kill themselves to the extent that that 'anyone' can deny that to someone." As Mr Greene went to cut Hamilton off, Hamilton beat him to it, holding a hand up to the teachers face as he kept on talking.

"In the future that I have planned for myself, I am gonna try and make a difference in the world. By changing the right-wing policies that keep the poor poor, keep the rich rich and make the ultra-rich much richer. Laws on euthanasia are some of the hundreds of policies that today's right-wing government is handle terribly."

As Hamilton was making his grandiose speech, Greene was become more and more infuriated, his face becoming red to the point of comedy. No one noticed, however, as they were too busy listening to the most interesting lesson they had ever had.

"I imagine my death so much it feels more like a memory. In my life, I have always wonder if this is it, this is where I end. And I will never be satisfied if that point comes and I have not helped those who need it the most, to the full extent of my power, wealth and influence. This is not a moment, this is movement. I'm past patiently waiting I'm passionately smashing every expectation every action's an act of creation. For the first time, I'm thinking past tomorrow. And I am not throwing away my shot."

And that was it. There was no bow, no posturing. Hamilton just made a speech, and sat back down. But then, John started to clap. A slow, methodical clap that was joined by Aaron, and then two girls, and then another boy. Pretty soon, half the class was applauding the bravery and ideology of Alexander.

"SILENCE!" But it was cut short. Mr Greene stood up, stalked over to where Hamilton had started to write something and bellowed in his face. "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT A TEACHER LIKE THAT, YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE. GET OUT OF MY CLASS AND GO TO DETENTION." Greene was standing there, out of breath and shooting daggers at the student. Alexander calmly got up, packed up his equipment, and left the room. Before he had stepped out of the doorway, however, he heard a voice speak up on his behalf. It was John.

"Uh, Sir? That's not fair for you to give him a detention for just following your instructions."

Mr Greene wheeled round and, turning on John, said in a voice with ice cold malice.

"Would you like to join him" What happened next surprised everyone in the room. Laurens just got up, and walked over to the doorway with Hamilton, and they left. They just left the class and went to detention. They just left the teacher there, speechless. And as they left, Hamilton decided to make one more comment.

"Goodbye Nathaniel!"

As they left, they heard him explode, shouting at the top of his lungs about disrespect, and "awful children". When they got into the classroom designated for detention, they were pleasantly surprised to see a couple of familiar faces already sitting down.

"Heyyyy guys – what did you do?" Mulligan exclaimed, clapping his meaty hands together as a kind of greeting. He ran his hand through his short brown hair and joked "If you're getting detentions on the first day, you must be a real rebel"

John Laurens chuckled, and informed Mulligan of what they had done. After the story had ended, Lafayette said "Zat is a fine story – I never liked Greene anyway. E made fun of my beliefs! I said zat there should not be monarchy – and ruling though 'gods rule' leads to onarchy. How you say – oh anarchy."

"Yeah man, our teachers never liked us lot – after all, they are too well off to care about us little guys – I had to work for what, sixteen hours at a sowing shop just for food and shelter."

Laurens leant back in his chair, and breathed out.

"Yeah, we've all had it tough. But one day, I wanna be like Hamilton – I wanna be able to stand up and fight for the rights of everyone. Wait till I sally in with laws and regulation that stop racism. Just you wait."

Just as the group was joking around in detention, they heard a knock at the door.

"Geniuses, lower you're voices – you don't want teachers to come in and hear you talking in detention. I just came to say that you can leave. Mr Greene told me to tell you that you had better watch yourselves in his lessons from now on."

With that, he left, not acknowledging Lafayette or Mulligan. Lafayette swept back his wild hair, and, gesturing for Mulligan to follow him, stood up and went to leave. As he was leaving, he called back

"Hey Laurens, we still on for our little get together tonight."

"Yeah – you managed to get it?"

"You doubt my connections? My connections?"

Laughing, Mulligan slapped Hamiltons back, and in a quietly gruff voice, said

"It's gonna be great – we'll see you tonight!"

After a couple of minutes sitting in silence, Hamilton and Lauren stood up, and made their way back to their dorm room, the school day having ended an hour earlier. They had been in detention for around an hour, just chatting. While they were chilling on their beds, Hamilton writing and Laurens reading, Hamilton took the opportunity to ask Laurens what was happening tonight. He replied craftily, saying that "You'll see".

They went to the mess hall, and those two met up with Burr and enjoyed a lukewarm lasagne at the plastic-looking tables. Hamilton had not had hot food in days, and so devoured his in half the time of Burr, who sat there, disgusted at the rate Hamilton was wolfing down the food.

"Dude, you know that you have to chew you're food." Laurens burst out laughing, and Hamilton snorted into his food, but briskly resumed eating, making sure he did in fact chew.

Dinner ended for the twenty odd students who stayed in the dorms, and Hamilton and Laurens said their goodnights to Burr as they entered their dorm rooms. At around 11 o'clock, Hamilton went to turn off his lamp, but wass stopped by Laurens.

"Don't go to sleep just yet – they'll be here soon" There was a short, quiet knock at the door. "Speak of the devils" Laurens got off his bed, and opened the door and let Mulligan and Lafayette into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hamilton seemed genuinely intrigued as to the purpose of this visit.

"We are here to have some fun!" Mulligan responded as Lafayette drew out two bottles of fine French wine, and Hamilton's eyes widened in response. He started smiling and said.

"Someone get some glasses…"


	5. Chapter 4 - Story Of Tonight

_**Kings Collage – A Hamilton Fanfic**_

 _ **5 – Story Of Tonight**_

 _ **Really quickly, this chapter will contain underage drinking and mild swearing. Kind of like in the musical. Deal with it!**_ __

"When our children tell our story – they'll tell the story of tonight!" Lafayette joked as he poured out the first glass of rosé, and handed out a shabby glass to each of the gathered friends.  
"Damn man – how'd you get this stuff?" Hamilton was amazed, and was genuinely curious as to how anyone, even Lafayette, could have snuck this past the security. Just before he got his hands on the bottle in order to find a label, the Frenchman whipped the bottle away.

"Not just yet my friend. Now – bon Appetit!" As Mulligan went to take a swig, he was quickly stopped by John.

"Woah dude – slow down. We should make a toast to something. I don't know. World peace, or good grades or something. Alex, help me out." Not missing a beat, Hamilton interjected with a clearly premeditated statement.

"How about we raise a glass to freedom" Hamilton suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"To freedom"

"To freedom"

"To freedom"

"To freedom"

The chorus of different voices pealed out into the confined space of the dorm room and the four friends each took deep drinks out of their respective glasses.

"That's some fine stuff man – you've got a good hook-up."

After swallowing the first mouthful, both Mulligan and Laurens came to a realisation at the same time. They spoke in unison.

"What do you mean freedom. We are free."

Hamilton thought for a second, and eventually came up with an answer.

"Freedom from school, from teachers, from idiocy at the top."

"From the monarchy" jokes Lafayette.

Mulligan laughed and John nodded in agreement. Soon, the evening revelry was well underway, with none of the students worrying or even caring if they were heard by authority. In fact, the figures of authority were frequently the topic of conversation among the friends. Sometimes the conversation was participated in by all, and other times it was only two or three people talking, the others drinking to their hearts content. From one bottle. Currently, only Hamilton and Mulligan were talking.

"Man I hate Greene"

"I know man, he's such a pompous asshole."

"I can't believe that he gave me a detention on my second day."

"Yeah, and all you did was follow his instructions."

Lafayette started talking.

"Hey, do you guys know that door, on the fourth floor."

"Dude, there are lots of doors on all of the floors of this school – be more specific."

Lafayette went to make a rebuttal, but then he realised that he was in the wrong. Luckily, he had Mulligan to back him up.

"Alex, he means the one with the name."

"The name"

"What name"

Mulligan and Lafayette sighed in frustration, but Laurens stepped in to inform Hamilton what they were talking about.

"They mean the door with a teachers name that no one has ever seen."

"George Fredrick Williams"

"The teacher that never existed."

After Lafayette's ominous statement, the cheerful tone of the evening picked back up, and soon, the two excellent bottles of wine were drained, and the four friends were well on their way to being shitfaced. After emptying the bottles, they just lay there. On the floor. Just lying there. Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep and lost themselves in their alcohol-induced comas.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Hamilton's eyes snapped open, and then snapped shut again as light streamed into the room. Disorientated, he stumbled over to the door, and struggled to open the door. When he finally managed to open the locks, he was greeted by the disapproving face of one Aaron Burr.

"What the hell is this man."

Before Hamilton could scramble to come up with a valid excuse, his chance at an explanation was ruined as a cacophony of angry voices.

"Who is it man"

"Shut the door – my eyes hurt"

"je suis tellement ivre"

Burr started laughing as he turned back to face Hamilton, who was staring down with a guilty expression on his face.

"You shouldn't have done this dude – don't fall in with this crowd"

"SHUT IT YOU SON OF A…"

"Woah Mulligan hold it there." Aaron sighed, and, turning to leave, said one last thing to Hamilton.

"Well breakfast has ended, and we have an English class in ten minutes. You'd better get going." And then he left, leaving Hamilton, Laurens and Mulligan stunned.

"Guys, what should we do?"

Then they noticed Lafayette pouring four glasses of water. As he handed it out, he said

"Lets raise a glass to freedom."

And the laughter started all over again.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Schuyler Sisters

_**Kings Collage – A Hamilton Fanfic**_

 _ **6 – The Schuyler Sisters**_

Weeks after the alcohol-infused evening, Hamilton had become well-adjusted to the general hubbub of general school life. Some of his teachers loved him, some of his teachers felt indifferent, but most had come to despise his general smartass attitude. The same could mostly be said of his fellow students. While he had made fast friends with Laurens, Burr, Mulligan and Lafayette, the same could not have been said for most of the others in his form class.

One Monday morning, everyone had rather sluggishly filled into the classroom, tired after a weekend of studying and cramming for the maths exam that was set for the Tuesday 24 hours later. Some were desperately trying to wake themselves up, others had seemingly given up on paying attention in the history lessons in favour of getting some more sleep.

When the teacher, whose name Hamilton hadn't bothered to learn and who he had simply chosen to call 'Teach', walked in and dumped his briefcase on the desk, he had a huge smile on his face, a level of glee had was a stark contrast to the joyless weekend that the class had endured.

"So Class" As he started talking, they fell silent and began to pay attention. "I thought that, since you have been working so hard for your maths test, we should take a field trip to New York city."

You could hear a pin drop as the gravity of what the teacher had said set in. When it did, the class erupted into noise and it took the teacher 20 full seconds to quiet the class back down to explain the details.

"So after we have seen the bell and listened to a lecture on equality in paper-related business" A collective groan echoed out, and the feeling was clearly feeling the same, and couldn't convince anyone with his comments afterwards.

"It will be great – it is the best possible lecturer … that we could get on such short notice. Afterwards, however, in groups of four, you will be let loose on the city until 5 pm. Since the lecture ends at twelve, you will have the best part of five hours to look around the greatest city in the world."

He went to leave, but then remembered something.

"Oh. Also, you will need to get some lunch – its not covered by the talk. I'll give you a couple minutes to sort out the groups while I get the coach driver ready."

After he left, people all around the room started to form little groups. Hamilton and Burr grouped up. He looked around for Laurens, but then remembered that he wasn't in Hamilton's English set. While Burr was good friends with many people in the class, no one was willing to spend 5 hours in a group with Hamilton. However, the pair were pleasantly surprised when two similar looking girls walked up to them. Hamilton said hi, before trying to remember their names. Pointing at the slightly taller one with dark brown hair, he asked if he had got their names right.

"It's Angelica, right?"

"That's my name - don't wear it out"

"Ooh, that's one was outdated in 1978"

The two squared up, and, when Burr and the other girl were bracing themselves for an argument, Alex and Angelica burst out laughing. Hamilton turned around while laughing, and greeted the second girl.

"And this beautiful lady must be your sister."

The ash blonde girl smiled at the compliment, and replied with

"Thanks - I'm Eliza. Eliza Schuyler."

"Charmed I'm sure."

The two smiled at each other, and the eye contact was only broken after an awkwardly long time when Burr interrupted saying,

"Hey guys" He said waving his hand in front of Alex's face. "We should probably get going – the coach is waiting."

"Yeah – your right" Alex said as he moved to the door, stopping to hold it for the rest of his group.

The coach journey was fairly pleasant – Hamilton and Eliza were laughing at Burr as he tried and failed to flirt with Angelica. This was entertaining, but it still grew old fairly quickly, and the last third of the hour-long drive to the centre of New York was done in silence.

When they stopped outside their lecture hall, the group had five minutes to stretch their legs. Ducking down behind the coach, Hamilton made a suggestion. While both of the present Schuyler sisters agreed with what Hamilton had said, Burr had some doubts.

"We shouldn't do that – we could get in trouble."

Angelica sighed in exasperation, and told Burr,

"Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now. How can you stand here and say that we are supposed to spend this gorgeous day inside in a stuffy hall listening to a talk about the paper industry?"

Eliza quickly chimed in with support for Alex and Angelica's proposition.

"History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be here – in New York."

Hamilton started laughing, and chimed in to increase Burr's embarrassment.

"In the greatest city in the world."

"Fine. You three can go off and get in trouble. I'm sticking to the rules." And with that Burr stalked off into the lecture hall, leaving the three people who were still there bending over in laughter. After the chortles had died down, Hamilton asked the million-dollar question,

"So – we have seven hours unguided in the big apple – what should we do?"

After about ten seconds, Angelica chimed in

"I think that we should go to the theatre – Broadway is only a ten-minute walk away."

"That's a fine idea sis" As they set off at a brisk walk, Eliza asked Angelica and Hamilton what they wanted to see."

"Dear Evan Hansen"

"Dear Evan Hansen"

Alex and Angelica looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well DEH it is then. Shall we."

Alex extended both arms, one to Eliza and one to Angelica.

"My ladies"

Eliza and Angelica turned and exchanged glances, before both responded, each taking an arm.

"My lord."

Before they got further than a few seconds, the three of them burst out laughing, dropping Alex's arm and just walking normally. It took around twenty minutes, but they reached Broadway, and searched through the glittering signs for on that said Dear Evan Hansen. Before long, they had made their way over to the Music Box theatre, purchased tickets and found their seats. Because it was the middle of the work day, the audience was virtually empty.

One excellent musical later, and they were stretching their aching legs, and wondering what to do next.

"Eliza, my dear sister, our next location is your choice."

"Well, I'm feeling a tad peckish."

"Of to a restaurant we go. But which one?"

Eliza didn't know, but luckily, Hamilton did.

"I think I know the answer to this. The only logical choice, the only one that makes any sense. The little pizzeria outside the lecture hall."

Angelica stared quizzically at Alex, wondering why he wanted to eat at a crappy little pizza restaurant. She went to interject, but Hamilton was quicker.

"You might be wondering why, why on earth would we eat at a god-forsaken little pizzeria. The reason, is that it overlooks the lecture hall window that Burr will be sitting at."

Angelica started blank, unsure of what Hamilton was getting at. Luckily Eliza, who had figured out what Hamilton was getting at, hurried to explain what Hamilton wanted.

"Hamilton wants to taunt Burr while that appalling lecture is still going on."

A smile started to creep up Angelica's face, and she simply said.

"Lead the way."

So, they went back, and ordered themselves some Coca-Cola, and simply waited for Burr to spot them. It took around ten minutes, but Burr finally spotted the three of them sipping on drinks staring right at him. They started laughing as they saw his face seemingly swell up with anger.

They ate their pizza's, and wondered why Burr wasn't out yet. Hamilton laughed as he said that it must have overrun. When the rest of the kids finally streamed out of the building, Burr marched over to the three of them, and started to yell at them.

"I would have expected this behaviour from Alex, but not you two. I know its not funny, but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money. I'm a trust fund – you can trust me – Hamilton's a bad influence"

Angelica stepped up, and squared up to Burr, who stepped back slightly.

"I've been common sense by Thomas Pain. Some men think that I'm intense or I'm insane. If you ever talk to me like that again, like women are superficial and should be judged on how they act just because of how wealthy or not wealthy they are, I will personally make sure that you can never walk again,"

Burr stood there, and then just kind of shuffled off. Hamilton started chuckling.

"Angelica, Eliza, I think that we are gonna be close friends some day."


End file.
